Hogwarts: A History
by Cloudzi
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Stars the four creators, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff. Please R/R =)


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowlings.  
  
  
A/N: I've never really thought much about the four founders of Hogwarts, but this is my story about them anyway.  
  
  
A grand thunderstorm was billowing huge gray clouds about in the sky. Lightning crackled now and then. Rain came in heavy sheets. Blasting winds rattled the windows of Salazar's extensive private library. He was sitting at an exquisitely carved mahogany desk. Etched from the wood were two writhing snakes, so artfully created that they could be real. Snakes, and other types of serpents, fascinated Salazar, as well as the rest of his family, the wealthy house of Slytherin, from many generations past. The family crest even had snakes on it…Green and silver snakes, to be exact. He gazed the shield the latterly expressed that was held on and let the smooth, cool colors blend themselves in his mind. He could have stayed there for a while more, but was interrupted by a smart rap on the library's door, of the same wood and relief as the desk.  
  
"What is it?" asked Salazar sourly, awaking from his reverie.   
  
"Lady Rowena of the Ravenclaw house is hear to see you, my lord," answered the patient old man, whose born name was lost long ago, to what Lord Salazar referred to him as, "Butler".   
  
"Show her to the parlor, offer her a drink. I believe she is quite partial to raspberry tea. Tell her I'll be with her presently," said Salazar, waving Butler off. Stealing one last glance at both the dark window and the shining family shield, he sighed and rose from a green velvet cushioned chair. He left the library and strolled down the central hallway of the enormous Slytherin manor. Paintings of the long lines of Slytherin adorned the walls, their eyes all seeming to follow Salazar. Unlike most people, rather than making him nervous, the eyes comforted him. He knew they were proud of him. In his life, he had achieved great things, and vastly increased an already overflowing treasury. And this new endeavor was most promising he had come across yet. A smile crept onto his thin lips.   
  
He entered a richly decorated parlor. Six chairs, quite similar to the one in his library, formed a semi circle around am unlit fireplace. Seated in one was Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. True to her name was her hair, raven black. To contrast the long, ebony cascade, was smooth, ivory skin. Deep sapphire blue eyes stared into the empty fireplace. In her slender hands was a small teacup, solid silver with an emerald rim, in which steamed sweet, rosy liquid. The teacup was part of a vast collection of custom-made home accessories, made from pure Greek silver and African emeralds. Salazar settled himself in the chair adjacent to Rowena and followed her gaze into the fireplace.   
  
"Why do you insist upon this coldness wherever you go?" she asked him. Salazar couldn't place the emotion in her voice. It was somewhere between sadness and curiosity. Salazar pulled his wand from the pocket of his robe and pointed at the frosty grate. Flames shot up and a crackling, merry fire matured. Silence ensued for a few minutes. As good of friends they were, this always seemed to happen, it occurred to Salazar. Finally, he decided to break the emptiness.   
  
"I suppose I just don't notice. What were you doing out in this weather?" he inquired.  
  
"Coming here to tell you. We've found a site," she said. Salazar enjoyed listening to Rowena's voice. It was like a reflection of her soul. It was almost always calm and composed. It seemed to flow like water. Another thing he liked about Rowena was her aura, her attitude, her outlook on life. The minute she walked into a room, she commanded a deep respect, which was rare for her age, only being 20. But the respect was truly deserved, for Rowena was the most intelligent person Salazar had ever met. Salazar himself was 27, but he knew that if he and she ever were to duel, god forbid, she would inevitably win. She was very fast, both on her feet and with her wand.   
  
"Very good. Where?"  
  
"150 kilometers west of Inverness," she answered. "It's a large clearing in the middle of a thick forest, out in the middle of no where. There is a lake on the southern edge. To the northwest is a clearing where our camp is located. More wizards are coming to help, and the camp is becoming a village quite rapidly. We've also discovered a herd of centaurs already occupying the nearby forest."  
  
Salazar nodded approvingly, however the conclusion about the centaurs surprised him a bit. Centaurs, he mused to himself, mostly live in Northern Russia and parts of Siberia and China. A herd in England was exquisitely rare.   
  
"What a treat. It sounds like a perfect place to build our school. What do you think, Rowena?"  
  
"It is indeed a good location. I couldn't imagine a better place for the first real school of witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
  
  
A/N: What do ya think? I kinda like writing in the perspective of the creators. If I get a few reviews, I'd like to continue with this. Please review, especially if you really didn't like it, so I know what I'm doing wrong. Oh! and if anyone out there can tell me what Hufflepuff's colors are, it would be a huge help =) 


End file.
